


Tickle tickle

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Chains, F/M, Frank only wants to play with him, Frank wants Freddie for himself, Freddie X Frank, Freddie is upset in the first one, M/M, Multi, Other, Restraints, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is a tickle toy for Frank 'N furter and his servants,(mainly Frank)
Relationships: Freddie mercury/Columbia, Freddie mercury/Eddie, Freddie mercury/Frank 'N furter, Freddie mercury/Magenta, Freddie mercury/Riff Raff, Freddie mercury/Rocky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Tickles for a moody boy

_ **Frank N Furters home,1974,takes place in the lab** _

"oh Freddie!",Frank calls for his dear love,Freddie.he heard distant sniffles from the lab,He went up there in his elevator only to find his dear love in tears."Freddie",Frank snaps."S sir",Freddie stammered,standing up quickly,moving away from Columbia."Columbia!",Frank Roared."Master",she yelped in surprise.Frank beckons Freddie to him."look at me baby",the younger does.he knew what was about to happen,he walked to Frank's Bedroom,they use for passionate love making.He waited on the bed."baby,why the sad face?",Frank asked,he cared greatly about Freddie and Rocky but Freddie was his main concern.

"B Bad day master",Freddie sighed.he felt Frank grab his hand and make him take the fluffy robe.it was wrapped around his shoulders.he felt his side being tickled,he jerked away,squealing."ticklish?Are we",Frank grins that same grin Freddie always knew when master wanted to play."n No master",Freddie again stammers,his cheeks show a hue of blush.he backed off further back onto the bed before Frank grabbed his ankles and wrapped the chain around them both and tying them to the bed same with his ankles,feeling his master suck and kiss at his neck,moving lower and lower,Freddie bucked moaning his masters name.

Frank tickled Freddie's side again,getting the same reaction."oh you know what happens when you lie to me",Frank says,getting stern with him.he caught the whimpering look."no need to be so scared by the way i look _at you_ ",he adds on,chuckling slowly before pouncing onto Freddie.Freddie again squeals,jerking away from every ticklish touch to his sides.before long,Frank had his dear love,laughing and giggling cutely just the way he likes.Freddie hid his face away in the satin pillows,giggling,toes curled.he felt Frank gently turn his face to meet his eyes.

he let his master indulge him in a kiss full of love and passion.


	2. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is overly ticklish,Frank wants to show him off.

Freddie is used for a ticklish experiment.

_ **the lab,1974** _

"Oh my dear love!",Frank called,Freddie had hidden away in his own room,Frank had given to him out of love.then he hears giggling coming from Columbia's chambers.he peers in,shaking his head,his dear love being tickled playfully by Columbia."Columbia!",Freddie soon giggles.he caught his masters eyes,watching him,Freddie begged him to get her to stop.

Freddie moved the minute Columbia got distracted.he walked to Frank in just tighty whitey briefs,topless.Frank grabs Freddie's hand,taking him to the lab.the chains were ready.Frank had freddie tied in the chains by his wrists and ankles."my dear love",Frank admires him before Freddie squealed out of shock,he never liked heights.just enough so his feet were barely touching the floor.

Frank went on with his speech,before picking the duster used earlier and tickling his dear love's left side,Freddie giggled and jerked."ticklish?Are we",Frank decides to tease him a little.he poked Freddie's tummy with the duster,getting a child like squeal."Columbia!",Frank snapped at her.she walks over to them.he gave her the 'you know what to do' look.she grinned at Freddie before softly spidering his soles,Freddie giggles cutely,wiggling his toes.she tickled between them making Freddie curl his toes.she moved to tickling his sides softly from behind while Frank watched,staring as Freddie's ab muscles flex with giggles.Columbia leaves Frank to finish.

Freddie felt Frank's manicured nails softly draw on his sides,relaxing him with soft giggles.he was let down,Freddie collapsed to the floor.feeling his master pick him up.


	3. Freddie X Magenta X Riff Raff X Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is tickled by Riff Raff and Magenta in the lab

"Master's not going to be happy",Riff Raff grins at Freddie as he was chained up,Magenta holding the feather duster.Riff Raff took it,tickling Freddie's bare side,Freddie giggling cutely,they hear the clunk of the elevator.Freddie was unchained,but chained by his ankles.Frank happened to come in,he unchained Freddie,pulling him into the bedroom suite.chaining him to the bed,lifting the robe he had been wearing,he dragged a finger down Freddie's front.Making his dear love giggle cutely."tickle tickle~".Frank began to chuckle at his younger love.Freddie squirming with the relentless tickling on his sides. 

Freddie cutely giggling with small jerks here and there.Frank straddled Freddie's hips before kissing him.Franks fingers brushing the youngers cheek softly,Freddie looked up at Frank,blush dusting his cheeks faintly."you're mine,my dear love",Frank whispers into his ear,Freddie gasps and moans as Frank gave him a blow job while tickling his thighs softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://d3f650ayx9w00n.cloudfront.net/940/74280-01.jpg


	4. I'm ticklish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds out Freddie is ticklish during dinner,Freddie loves to go on and on and on about how much 'Frank cares about me' and 'i love him'.  
> Frank would poke him to get him to stop.

_ **Dinner table,7:30PM** _

again,Freddie happened to be rambling on about Frank.Yet Frank loved how Freddie would talk about him a lot often making Rocky Jealous,where the two would fighting in the lab,Rocky slapping freddie over and over again,leaving him whimpering and crying for Frank or Columbia.It happens a lot.this time,Frank pokes Freddie's side,watching as he squeals and jerks away."Ticklish?",Frank grins with a smile.before grabbing Freddie by the hips and pulling him down onto his lap.he spidered the youngers sides softly,hearing the adorable giggles.

Freddie didn't mind being tickled.his arms pinned.Frank took him to the lab where Columbia joined them."Columbia,get me the chains",Frank says sternly"yes master",she nods.while Freddie nuzzles to Frank.who chains him to the bars of the railing.Freddie eyes the duster in Columbia's hand.Frank takes it and points it at Freddie."you,need.to.stop.rambling",Frank slightly laughs at him,while using the duster to punctuate his words,Freddie giggles softly,the softness of the duster tickling his bare tummy.

"you.could.cheer.up.a.bit",was added"Who do you belong to baby?",Frank asked"Y you",Freddie quietly says."speak up baby",Frank says."You",Freddie says,tearing up and feeling embarrassed.Frank used the duster to get giggles out of Freddie."My sweet transvestite",Frank cooed over him,caressing the midnight black hair.Columbia starts to softly spider the ticklish soles of the younger transvestite.Freddie giggles cutely.Frank pulls Columbia off HIS dear love,undoing the chains,catching Freddie.

Freddie got tickled while being taken to the bedroom suite for a night of passionate love making.Frank puts Freddie down turns his back,Rocky took the chance to start a fight with Freddie,who started whimpering for Frank"Rocky!",the older scolds.Freddie had a fresh mark on his cheek.yet he whimpers..Frank took Freddie to the bedroom suite"you can't be upset",he says.

"I can make you a man in seven days",he grins before kissing Freddie with pure love.Frank chains him to the bed,picking up a black fluffy feather,tickling him under the chin lightly."P please not tonight",Freddie whines.Frank unchains him and cuddles him.


	5. Frankie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie accidentally calls Frank ,Frankie and gets punished for it

_ **Bedroom** _

"oh Frankie!",Freddie moaned as he got a blow job while being chained to the bed"What did you call me!?",Frank asked"F Frankie",Freddie says,he caught the glimmer of mischief.Frank raked his manicured nails down Freddie's soles,making his younger love giggle cutely."you don't call me Frankie!",Frank says while tickling Freddie's sides with his nails softly.Freddie giggles,squirming.Frank takes a feather from the feather boa using it to tickle Freddie.the younger cutely giggles,trying to avoid the tickles."My dear love so ticklish",Frank fussed over him.

when freddie felt something too fluffy tickling him.he looked and saw his master tickling his feet with the duster.Freddie squeals."a little ticklish here?",Frank loved to tease Freddie by treating him like a baby as he did with rocky.Frank pressed a kiss to Freddie's cheek and lips."stay here my love",Freddie nodded"yes master",he says,Frank left him chained to the bed.Freddie squirmed trying to get out of his chains.Columbia walks to him,smirking,wiggling her fingers at him.she started to tickle his soles and under his toes.Freddie squeals,curling his toes as Columbia tickled down the sole of his feet,chuckling,Frank walked in"Columbia!",he says.

he walked to Freddie and undid the chains,keeping him pinned as he kisses down and gave Freddie a handjob and blowjob.Freddie moaned while cumming.Frank kept him pinned before tickling his sides madly making Freddie squeal and giggle.


	6. Cheer up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tickles Freddie to cheer him up

"baby!",boomed Franks voice through the lab.Freddie walked out from the bedroom,eyes casted to the floor while walking to Frank,a fresh slap mark on his cheek.Frank tilts his lovers chin,making him meet his eyes."did you hit rocky?",Frank asked"No!he hit me!",Freddie says,pouting."go",he was told,he stomped off to his own room,slamming the door shut behind him,he hated Rocky for stealing his masters attention.Freddie wanted Frank to love him,he cried on his bed.he heard the door open."Freddie?",it was Eddie,he and Eddie get on well."go away Eddie",Freddie says.

"we know it wasn't your fault",Eddie tells him."Eddie,don't you dare",Freddie nervously giggles while Eddie got closer to him before tickling the youngers sides."E Eddie!",Freddie squealed,giggling.they would have tickle fights.the door slams open,Frank,with dark eyes ready for lust,Freddie simply walked out with Eddie following behind him.they go up to the lab,grinning."Rocky!",Eddie called out,both had stolen a sharp knife,they grab Rocky and chain him up.Frank caught them.

"run",Freddie says,the two ran for it.they hid in Eddie's room.

Frank knew they were in Eddie's room.

"Columbia! Magenta!""go find them!",Frank roared.the two girls nodded and rushed off to the find the two.Freddie was again being tickled by Eddie"E Eddie!St stop it!",Freddie giggles"No",eddie says,tickling up Freddie's sides.Causing the younger to giggle hard.They were like brothers.Eddie went for Freddie's feet,tickling up the arches to his toes then back down,he kept tickling the younger.Eddie gave in while hearing pleas of Mercy.the door opens."Eddie!Freddie!",Columbia says,the two back off and nervously chuckle,before trying to dash it.

Frank caught them,taking them to the lab,chaining Freddie up,before....killing Eddie"EDDIE!",Freddie screams.glaring at his master with hatred."Eddie!",he cries.Eddie tries to get away."Y...Y....You monster!",Freddie screams with anger,hatred."Freddie!",Frank scolds,not happy with the use of language.He kept Freddie chained up."Eddie!",Columbia then cried,she ran off to Eddie's chambers."you do not speak to me like that!",Frank roared at Freddie"you're just a freak!I should've never trusted you!",Freddie screamed,his voice going hoarse."baby,don't use that language",Frank darkly chuckled."Freak",Freddie spat,before getting slapped.

he pulled on his chains"you can't break them",Frank says,leaving the lab.keeping the younger in chains.starving hungry for food."fucking asshole",Freddie mumbled under his breathe.the freezer door opened"Eddie!",Freddie squeals.still stuck in chains.Eddie saw the younger stuck in chains."help me Eddie",Freddie says,Eddie got him down."We need to leave",Eddie sighs"i know,we all know he wont let us",the younger sighs.

With that,Columbia heard them."we're leaving?",she asked"mhmm darlin' ",Eddie says.they ran through the house.Frank chasing them


	7. Cheer up! (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank catches Eddie and Freddie

by the time they got to the front of the house,Frank had caught Freddie and Eddie.chained them up in the lab,giving freddie a talking to.Eddie got the whip.Freddie pulled on his chains,got himself down before helping Eddie down,they hid in Eddie's chambers with the door locked.things took a turn....


	8. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is upset when he's hurt by Riffraff and Magenta,Frank cheers him up with a bit of playful tickling.

"baby?why the sad face?",Frank asked upon hearing sniffles coming from the private bedroom,Freddie had curled up on the bed,crying.RiffRaff had ganged up on him with Magenta,Frank made Freddie face him."who did this?",he asked,running his fingers over the forming bruise.Freddie caught sight of Riff Raff and Magenta,he ratted them out to Frank.before long Freddie was chained to the bed,Frank picked up the fluffy duster tickling Freddie's sides,armpits,tummy,feet.


End file.
